The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the tolerability and safety of four single doses of Ro 40-7592, a catechol-O-methyltransferase (COMT) inhibitor, when given sequentially to Parkinsonian patients who are receiving stable doses of L-Dopa/carbidopa (Sinemet) and selegiline.